Prom Dance
by LegacyChick
Summary: A/U fic. Prom Dance is soon and after it, Ted and Cody -best friends since childhood- will go separate ways. How will the night end and will Ted finally tell his friend the secret he's been keeping for years? Pairing: Codiasi Warning: Slash, Fluff, Angst


**This fic-idea had been on my mind for almost 6 months already and it took me 3 weeks to write it out. Showing me how lazy I've truly become. Not that it was easy to write. **

**It's not my usual piece of art since it is an A/U fic taking place in their teen-years, but I hope people will enjoy it anyways. Cody and Ted are almost the same age in this fic, just to take away any confusion that might come up.**

**Pairing: Codiasi**

**Title: Prom Dance**

**Warning: Lots of Fluff and some Angst, Slash**

**Disclaimer: I own the idea and their respective dates, but I sadly don't own Cody or Teddy. Not yet anyways :P**

**Unbeta'ed as always. Feel free to point out mistakes.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>From the first time he had looked into Cody's eyes -many, many years ago- he had known that he was a good boy and would later become a good man. Someone to trust, someone sincere and kind, someone who'd always be there. A perfect friend and an even better lover or husband to whomever would be lucky enough to date the brunette.<p>

The crystal blues had a sparkle in them that even he could not resist, a glimmer of happiness and pure warmth, paired with a heart so big that it had space enough for the whole world to fit.

And he'd been right from the get go. Cody was exactly the boy he'd expected him to be. Too damn good to be true. He'd been there at his first day at school, had been there when he'd got his first A and his first F. Cody had nursed him when he'd first broken his ankle and had cheered him up when his first girlfriend had left him. He'd supported him when his granny had died and had listened to him a million and one times ramble on about god and the world.

But now that would change.

Prom was soon and after it they'd separate for the first time in 14 years. Go to different colleges. Ted staying in Florida to study sports-medicine and Cody going back to where he'd been born to study journalism. Four years. Long years. Torturous years.

And he just did not want to let him go. Scared that they'd drift apart. Afraid Cody would become a different man once he was out of his life. Fearing he'd find a good girl and settle down. Have a family. Not that Cody did not deserve it. No.

He wanted him to stay for selfish reasons... for him. With him. But Cody didn't know. Would probably never know.

Realization had hit him -hard- two years ago when Cody had been left by his then girlfriend and had searched for comfort at his small apartment (bought by daddy's money). He'd let him rant, curse and even cry, not for the first time, until night had fallen upon them. Cody had stayed the night, the tiny bed not giving them a lot of space to probably rest but just enough for a little shut-eye.

He'd been the first to wake by the sun tickling his skin and an unfamiliar coil in the pits of his stomach and when he'd taken a chance to glimpse down his body, he'd seen his more than obvious boner... and Cody's head resting on his chest. A situation that would not have worried him the least if he had not clearly remembered the dream he'd just had. About him, about Cody. The man who had been then curled up against him, molding with him.

And when he'd taken a closer look, he'd seen the smile on Cody's lips. That smile he had so often seen on his face when he'd been with his girlfriend. The smile he'd always been jealous of never receiving. The smile that made his heart skip one, no, two beats and made his brain melt. And he'd realized how damn well they fit together. How damn good it felt to wake up with him, next to him, underneath him. He'd have LOVED to wake up like that each and every day from then on. But he had not. He could not and would not.

He was not gay and neither was Cody.

They'd both had their fair share of girls in the past, Cody probably more than him, the slightly younger a ladies-man since he could remember. He'd tried to forget about his feelings, push them away, replace them, but nothing had ever worked. No woman had ever felt right. Had made his heart beat the way Cody did. No woman seemed right, and a few months ago he'd stopped trying altogether.

Maybe that would change, too, once Cody was gone. 'Out of sight, out of mind', right? But he didn't want that either. He just wanted him to stay.

He unconsciously smiled when he remembered a week ago, the day they'd together chosen their outfits for prom. Their respective dates had gone out to buy dresses while they'd stayed in to rummage through the suits in their closets. First Ted, then Cody. And he'd known instantly in which outfit he'd cover Cody's excellent body.

White had always suited him best. There was something so... beautiful, gorgeous, heavenly almost about Cody's tan skin enveloped in white. Something innocent. Angel-like. Those tight black jeans fitting his pert ass just right and this featherlike white in contrast with that perfect brown, smooth skin. Top two-buttons left open to show off the muscles he'd grown over the past few years.

He'd had trouble not to drool, not to stare, not to give himself away at that image, only humming a faint 'Yeah' when Cody had asked for his opinion. Seriously, the brunette had had no idea what he was doing to him. At least, he hoped so.

Shifting around on his couch to release some pressure on his twitching sex -sad, but true- he shook his head to get rid of the thoughts forming in his perverted little mind once again. Not that he hated them, but Cody would come over in a few minutes to watch the football game with him, and he'd rather not risk the brunette walking in on him sporting a boner harder than a baseball bat. Not as if that hadn't happened before.

He'd so often fantasized about Cody that he couldn't count it anymore. About touching him, feeling that perfect skin prickling underneath his fingertips. Tasting him, those smooth lips covering his own, tongues dancing together while their bodies did the same. Being inside of him, feeling him constrict around him, massage him. Cody filling him, making him whole, complete. Eyes staring at each other, drowning in each other, saying more than a billion words.

And sometimes he just wished he could tell him. Say it out loud. Spill his heart.

But that was not an option and never would be.

The evening went by as usual, their playful banter and teasing mixing with that comfortable silence he'd only ever experienced with his younger friend. A few beer were downed, sandwiches and chips devoured, the topics of girls and the prom discussed while the noise of a roaring football-crowd had filled the room.

Seeing that it would be their last day together for at least 3 months -until mid-semester break- he'd often doubted his decision to even go to the prom. But backpedaling wouldn't be fair. Not to his date and not to Cody.

However, that thought crossed his mind once again as he bid his friend a 'Good Night' that evening.

He'd no idea how he was supposed to get those 90 days behind without Cody by his side. The longest they'd ever been separated since their kids-days had been two weeks when his family had been on vacation in Egypt, and that had already been hell. Add to that his growing feelings for the warm-hearted brunette and you'd understand why the prom was such a big deal for him.

They'd even signed up for the cleaning-committee afterwards just to spend a few extra hours together. The day after prom, Cody would go on a last family-vacation for a week and when he'd come back, Ted was supposed to be on a fishing-trip with his brothers. Which meant that the prom really was their last day together for quite a while.

His last chance -so to speak- if it wasn't for him being such a coward. He'd often debated on whether to just tell Cody or not. The younger would surely understand. He always did. But risking their friendship just to get it all out? That was too much.

IF Cody wasn't feeling 'it', too, their relationship would go from perfect buddies, best friends and soulmates, to being downright awkward, uncomfortable silence and tense encounters. And he just could not bare that. Plus, Cody DID not feel the way he did. He was 99% sure of that. The other 1% was hope.

The day of the prom came quicker than they'd both anticipated. Applying the last touches to their outfits as they waited for their dates to arrive, they stood together in Ted's living-room, the blonde's hand tightening the black tie around Cody's white button-up shirt while Cody's nimble fingers worked on the others jacket.

"Your fingers are shaking."

Cody's smooth voice startled Ted slightly as he'd been lost in his thoughts, his head shooting up to lock eyes with his friend. That sweet, heart-warming smile on the brunette's lips instantly soothed his nerves a little, his hands dropping from Cody's tie as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Guess I'm a bit nervous."

He felt the blush creep its way up his cheeks, turning away quickly to avoid being discovered. On his way over to the glass-table his parents had bought him the day he'd moved out of their house, he heard Cody's footsteps following him, volume of his voice rising the closer he got.

"Bout your date?"

"No... You know I can't dance."

He leaned down to grab the bouquet he'd bought for his date a few days ago, THEY had bought, the small lilies laying directly next to the ones for Jennifer -Cody's second half. His friend's chuckle rang in his ears and he could not help but to smile, an affect that beautiful sound always had on him, no matter in what mood he was. A sound he'd surely miss those next three months. Just as much as he'd miss the boy it belonged to.

"You can't. That's true. But I'm sure you'll be fine. Just remember the few, simple moves I've shown you."

Cody had always been a much better dancer than him and thus had politely offered to help out a little during the past weeks, teaching him the simplest of steps, left-right-left-right-turn-left-right and so on, in a rather intimate sphere. One he'd have loved to stay in forever. Like a small bubble surrounding only the two of them, arm in arm, dancing to some slow song. But he'd felt the tension in Cody's body on those few occasions they had NEEDED to get a bit closer in order to properly learn some moves. And he'd been sure Cody had felt him twitch. Nothing that helped his case.

Thankfully, none of them had ever talked about it again, flush on his cheeks rising each time he remembered that one day where he'd gotten so hard that it must have been painfully obvious to the younger, especially when Cody had pulled him just that tiny bit closer to his body, whispering directions into his ear. And his mind had gone AWOL that moment. Imagining all kind of dirty, inappropriate things; things that still made him wobble and sweat each time they appeared before his mental eye.

He didn't want Cody to know that the sheer idea of being separated soon was what made him shaking, heart beating heavily against his ribcage at the thought of 'losing' not only his best friend but also his soul-mate in less than 12 hours. Cody would probably laugh at him behaving like a school-girl and he didn't need that. Not tonight. Any other day he could cope with it, with their playful mocking and bitching, but not tonight.

Once again startling when he snapped out of his thoughts and felt Cody's long, soft palm squeeze his shoulder, he turned around a little too quickly, almost stumbling over his two feet as his head swirled at the speed of his movement. But Cody was there to steady him, holding him up, his laughter filling the air while Ted tried to catch not only his balance, but also his breath. Cody was so damn close. Too damn close.

Thankfully -or not- the doorbell rang just in that moment, Cody's laughter dying down as he realized, too, how close they really were, while Ted's eyes flicked from those voluminous lips -the reason for many of his wet dreams- over to the door. The same door that kept them together as long as they stayed locked inside.

"The girls."

"Yeah."

Both their voices were shaky, quiet, filled with embarrassment and shame, their cheeks pink, their eyes nervous, and as Ted managed to take a step back and move around his friend to open the door -something he lacked enthusiasm for-, he could swear he'd seen a sparkle in Cody's eyes seconds ago. A sparkle he'd never seen before. The same he was sure had filled his own eyes when their lips had almost touched.

Two hours later and the prom was fully in action, the boys sitting at their table with their respective dates. Girls tapping their feet in rhythm with the music while Ted absentmindedly sipped on his wine -the fourth glass already- and Cody inspected the dance-floor.

His urge to dance grew with each passing second, very much the same as Jennifer's urge, his mind though focusing on his older friend. Ted hadn't been his self since they had left the house, bouquets on their girl's wrists secured and arms protectively slung over their shoulders. He'd been quiet and deep in thought, not really there even though he seemed to catch each and every word Linda was saying.

But something was definitely off.

However, he was neither in the position to investigate nor in the right situation, as suddenly he felt a sharp tuck on his wrist, and when he turned his head into the direction of his girl, he saw an arched brow and questioning eyes.

"Baby, I asked you if you want to dance?"

He must have blushed furiously then, not only in embarrassment for drifting off on her and not hearing the question, but also at the intimate nickname she'd chosen for him. Strangely enough her voice sounded like that of Ted all of a sudden, the 'Baby' drawled rather seductively in that sexy Southern accent of the blonde, and he could not help but to cast a glimpse at him while absentmindedly nodding his head.

Ted's eyes met his just when he was dragged off onto the dancefloor, confused and burning look turning into a rather pleading one the instant he realized that the blond was staring at him. On his way to the middle of the room, on his way through the masses, he contemplated on whether the look in Ted's eyes had been one of love or one of pity, hoping he and Linda would follow them soon. Because, even though he was a good dancer, he'd rather have Ted there with him, close to him. A thought that confused him even more.

Ted did follow, though hesitantly, when his own date dragged him after her, pleading almost that they'd join the other couple on the dancefloor. The only things on his mind, however, were the jealousy rising when he'd heard Jen call Cody 'Baby' and the anger when Linda had called him 'Theodore', a name he absolutely despised though it had been given to him by his loving parents.

He was not Theodore, he was Ted... or Teddy for those really close to him, and the fact that it bothered him so much made it even clearer to him that him and Linda weren't meant to be. Not now nor ever. And that was probably going to count for each girl following.

Trying to follow step with his girl, Ted found himself absentmindedly once again, his else so sparkling eyes dull as he stared off into space. A tough thing considering they were surrounded by pupils their age left and right. If Linda realized, she did not mention it with a word, just holding close onto him and leading him across the dancefloor as the music changed to something slower.

Cody's eyes had stayed locked on his friend for most of the time, his mind trying to figure what was wrong with the blond AND what was wrong with himself. A strange feeling overtook him as he saw Linda's hands wonder to Ted's lower back, something that felt close to jealousy even though that was impossible.

Yes, he would miss Ted because he loved the slightly older, but not in a sexual way. They were soulmates, friends for life, impossible to stay separated for long as they needed each other like the air to breathe. But then, why did his heart start to ache the moment Linda's lips found Ted's in a quick kiss?

Ted hadn't even expected it, surprised by Linda's lips suddenly covering his own and even more surprised that the image in front of his mental eyes was the one of Cody instead of the beautiful girl standing right in front of him. Not that it was anything new.

Right after they separated again, his eyes drifted -automatically- over to his best friend and his heart skipped a beat as he saw him staring back... an intensity in his eyes that could have been easily mistaken as pure jealousy. 'Mistaken as' because it was impossible.

He suddenly felt the need to hide, excusing himself to his girl rather weakly for having to use the bathroom. A few minutes later, Ted was inside a small cubicle, leaning against the locked door, breathing heavily. Head thrown back, eyes closed, fingers cramping just as much as his heart as he tried to get his feelings in check.

Cody was not supposed to know, and he surely was not supposed to return his love. But those eyes... they had spoken a million words.

He jumped a little when he heard the door to the bathroom open and then fall shut again, and he could have sworn he heard a hesitant, careful whisper of his name from someone who sounded a lot like Cody, but he quickly pushed that hope aside. The other was probably still dancing with his girl, owning the dancefloor in that special way he had. By just being him. Present and shining, glowing.

Rubbing his sweaty palms over his disgrumbled face, he let go of a heavy sigh before slowly opening his eyes again. He needed to get out there again soon, knowing that Linda would not wait forever, already slightly frustrated with his weird behavior this evening. But he couldn't. He was like frozen in place. Not able to move. And that nagging voice seemingly calling his name was becoming louder and louder.

"Teddy?"

There it was again. And he could swear this time that it was real. That he had not been mistaken. Something that was proven right when a knock came to his cubicle and Cody's voice was heard again. Concerned. Sad. Curious.

"Ted? Everything alright?"

No. Nothing was alright. Abso-fucking-lutely nothing.

"Y... Yeah. I'm okay. I'll be out in a second."

Or a minute, seeing the massive tent his dress-pants were building. God damn.

It took him a while to calm his hard excitement down again, hand shakily turning the door-knob of the cubicle he'd hidden in to face his friend. He was not ready for it, far from it, but he knew that running was senseless.

He did not look up from the floor on his way out, nor did he face his friend when he stepped in front of the wash-basin to clean his hands -even though he had not even dirtied them-, too afraid that Cody could see the shame in his eyes or the flush on his cheeks. Glancing at the brunette out of the corner of his eyes while turning on the water, he found the younger man taking one step after another towards him until he was standing only a few feet away, hands stuffed into the pockets of his neat dress-pants.

"What's wrong with you today?"

The question somewhat startled him, though he should have expected it to come, his body tensing instantly in defense. Shutting off the water again and shaking his hands dry, he then shrugged his shoulders without turning around. Just staring ahead. Into his reflection in the mirror.

"Ugh? Nothing."

He could see Cody's eyes staring back at him through the mirror, his friends expression stern, brow arched and those oh so sexy lips pursed as he let out a disappointed sigh.

"Since when do you lie to me?"

"What do you mean? I'm not lying. I never did."

"You're lying now."

Of course Cody was right. And he should have known that the younger would sense something was up. It had always been like that. Him knowing when Ted was in trouble... Ted knowing when the tough brunette had a problem. Without them needing to speak it out loud. But this was nothing he could just talk about.

"This isn't the right place or time to talk about it."

Cody's brow shot up even further as he inspected the blond with curiosity, hands moving out of his pockets to cross his arms in front of his chest. A muscular, broad chest that was tightly enveloped by white linen.

"There'll hardly be a better time in the next three months. It's our ONLY chance to talk."

And again, Cody was right. Sometimes he hated the little minx for not only being sexy as fuck but also having quite the brains. Then again, it was exactly why he had fallen for him a few years ago. He guessed.

An exaggerated sigh escaped his bruised lips -bruised from chewing on them for the past five minutes- and he finally turning around to lean against the sink, raising his head far enough to face the suspicious stare of his younger friend. Younger by only a few months. Younger but surely a lot more experienced.

"It's..." Another sigh and he closed his eyes and shook his head, unsure of what to say and how to say it. Without losing his best friend forever.

"It is?"

But Cody wouldn't just let it go, taking another step closer as if to examine the blonde's expression.

"I don't want you to go."

It was out now in the open. Not everything, but a part at least, and he just about managed to open his eyes wide enough to see Cody's lips twitching up into a smile and his eyes brightening. Another image he'd surely embed into the back of his mind for the many lonely nights to come.

"Well... I'll miss you, too. I thought that was clear already."

"Yeah... but..."

He raked a trembling hand through his hair and looked down at his neatly polished shoes, knowing that it was probably now or never... and deciding against it.

"I can't do this right now. Sorry."

Before the brunette could react to the words, before he could tell him to stop, Ted was already passed him and out of the bathroom again.

Cody stood stunned in silence for quite some time, blinking rapidly as he stared at the closed door in confusion. His mind was still trying to grasp what Ted had been talking about and when -after several minutes- no answer came to him, he gave up and followed suit. Leaving the bathroom to go on a search for his girl.

The rest of the evening saw an unusual tension between the two best friends, Ted only talking when he was spoken to directly by his date while he only ever answered Cody's questions with a shrug of his tense shoulders and a mumbled "Dunno" or "Don't care", whatever suited him best in the situation.

While Cody wondered -in the back of his mind- about Ted's weird behavior, he at least managed to please Jennifer by listening to her ramblings about this and that, sharing a few innocent kisses with her and inviting her -more than once- to the dancefloor. However, he never managed to take his eyes off of Ted. Not even when Jenn's body molded with his on the dancefloor, their hips rather suggestively bumping together.

It just would not click in the brain of his. And his body felt nothing when he was with the beautiful girl. Not the same it had felt with Ted.

And that was it.

When realization finally dawned on him, the prom was as good as over and done, most of the masses already gone back home or to the hotel-room they had rented for a 'lucky night'. The only ones staying behind were those signed up for cleaning committee and some of their respective dates trying to talk them into leaving earlier.

Just like Jenn and Linda were.

"Come on, baby. It's our last night together. For THREE months."

Jenn was already reduced to whining by then, begging Cody to spend the night with her. Not that it would be the first time. But probably the last seeing the stories that were told about college. Long nights, heavy partying, one night stands every week, every day. Their relationship -especially since only lasting for two months by then- surely would not survive this. Or so he found himself hoping.

"I've signed up for this. It's my responsibility. Sorry."

"Baby!"

She sent him her cutest pout, but even that did not work tonight. Nothing was going to separate him from Ted before the cab would arrive the next morning to pick him up. Nothing and no one. Not before they talked about things.

"Sorry, Jenn. I'll call you tomorrow when I arrive in Georgia."

He ignored the disappointed sigh of 'You won't' as he leaned down to brush a last kiss across her cheek, knowing damn well that she was right. He wouldn't call her. It was just easier this way.

His eyes met Ted's as soon as she was gone, seeing that Linda had obviously accepted the 'No' a lot easier than Jenn, as she was already gone. Not really surprising after that evening and the way Ted had treated her like air. They had not even been dating before, Ted only asking her out for prom because it would have been weird to attend all alone, and because Jenn had suggested her. It had not clicked between them and Cody could see now why, though he had no idea how long Ted felt this way. Nor did he have the confirmation yet. Not that he cared... about Ted being gay. He just would have never expected it.

As the night went on and they cleared the hall of the mess 100 happy, celebrating absolvents had left behind, they fell into an easy chit chat again. Though Cody could literally feel the tension radiating from Ted, the blond barely looking at him while they rummaged through the garage side by side, he tried his best not to push the older.

Only when most of the cleaning committee was gone, three guys left besides them, he carefully nudged Ted's side and pointed his head towards a secluded corner. Though hesitant, Ted followed him over and took a seat on one of the benches usually used for visitors during basketball-games, leaning back against the wall and tucking his hands into his pockets. The brunette sensed that he'd have to speak first, seeing the nervousness edged onto Ted's features, the white teeth worrying plump lips. Lips he'd never paid real attention to until now.

"So... Why didn't you tell me?"

He'd expected the curious look Ted gave him right away, the arched brow and the pursed lips as well as the wrinkled forehead. And he'd surely expected the incredulous "Tell you what?" that escaped Ted's lips as they stared at each other.

The brunette took a step closer, voice dropping to a low whisper as he spoke slowly after checking that they were out of earshot from everyone else.

"That you're gay."

"I'M NOT!"

It came out as a rather loud squeal and too fast to be the truth. Too defensive. And Ted's expression spoke for itself. The blush on his cheeks and the hand instantly covering his mouth as he lowered his head again and repeated the same words in a hushed whisper. "I'm not gay."

Cody moved from standing in front of the blond to sitting next to him, seeing -out of the corner of his eyes- Ted's body tensing, flinching almost when he reached out to squeeze his thigh.

"You're lying again. And I've no idea why... It's not as if I care. You're still Ted. You're still my best friend and you will always be. Nothing changes just because... you know."

"You don't understand."

It was muttered so lowly that Cody barely understood the words, leaning forward and turning his head to be able to read Ted's expressions better.

"What do I not understand?"

"I don't want you to leave."

What happened next startled Ted more than anything else that night. Cody's hand found his and next he knew, he felt a sharp tuck and was pulled up from the bench, his feet moving on their own accord as he was dragged towards the middle of the hall.

The other boys were still busy with the last finishing touches, but he barely recognized them as he was in some sort of trance, a daze brought upon him by the brilliant smile gracing Cody's lips when he stopped and turned to look at him. And there was that sparkle in the brunette's eyes again. The same he'd seen earlier in the evening in his living-room when their lips had almost touched.

"You know... When I taught you how to dance..." Cody paused for a second only to wrap his arms around Ted's waist and pulling the frozen figure closer to him until they were in the position he'd wanted. "... I could feel you. Not only that massive boner you'd been sporting... but I could feel you. Your innerst. Your heart-beat. Your body-heat. I could literally see how you feel for me."

Ted's eyes widened almost comically at his words, mouth dropping open as he gasped for breathe, his chest suddenly feeling too tight to catch any air. The lump in his throat painfully hard.

But the smile on Cody's lips wouldn't wane, his hands sliding down to his friends lower back.

"So... I DO understand what you mean... and it's okay, Teddy. Cause I think I might just feel the same for you... even though it took me a lot longer to realize."

And truly, he had no idea when exactly he'd realized. Probably sometime through the evening. Maybe in the bathroom. Maybe even back in the living-room when Ted's lips had been so very close and tempting. But even then he had not been sure if it was real. That had not come until he'd danced with Jenn... and had felt nothing at all.

Ted was frozen on the spot though, and he could see his brain trying to catch up with what he'd just said, the tense muscles of the blond twitching underneath his touch. He'd actually wanted to have one last dance with his friend before having to separate, but seeing the state Ted was in, he changed tactics pretty spontaneously.

Only when Cody's lips touched his own, Ted finally snapped out of his own world again. He instantly flinched away at first, wide eyes staring back at his younger friend in confusion, and it took him a while to understand. Fully. And the realization was all he needed.

Their lips met again tentatively, the world around them fading as they got lost in that uncommon feeling. Ted's hands managed to make a move finally, sliding around Cody's sides to his lower back, the brush of his fingertips against the thin layer of fabric that covered the lean frame drawing a rather pornographic moan from the young brunette. A sound that managed to loosen him up immediately.

It was barely how he had expected the night to end, nor was the kiss feeling anything like the ones he'd had before in his still pretty young life, but... it was even better than each dream he'd ever had about Cody.

His lids fluttered shut as soon as he felt the soft tongue beg his lips for access, and he granted it willingly while his body melted completely against his friend's, Cody's hands massaging his lower back only making his knees weaker and weaker by the second.

It wasn't just a dream come true, his mind swirling with so many questions that it made him dizzy, fingers digging into the pert flesh of Cody's back as if to hold onto him for dear life. Afraid that he'd vanish into thin air once he'd open his eyes again. But that wouldn't happen.

The feeling of Ted's body so close to his, and his mouth so responsive to his kiss made Cody's lips twitch up into a wide smile, his lids slowly opening to take in the flushed features of his best friend. It was as sinful as sinful could be, and he'd had a very hard time to keep his twitching erection down, the low moans emitting from Ted's throat not helping the least with the task of holding back.

He slowly pulled back again from his older friend -partly out of fear to lose himself, partly because he needed some air-, his hands sliding up those tense muscles and down again, soothingly rubbing Ted's back as he waited for the blond to regain his senses again. And to open his eyes.

The lids fluttered open slowly, hesitantly, Ted still being scared that it was all just a hallucination, but when he met the sparkling baby-blues of his best friend, he knew it had been real. It WAS real.

"Stay with me tonight."

It wasn't a question nor was it an order, rather a suggestion that came out so sweetly innocent that Ted could not help but to nod his head. The question of what would happen to them once Cody moved out to go to college pushed aside for the night, other things now a lot more interesting. Things he'd only ever dreamed of.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are very, very much appreciated (even though I barely manage to reply to them anymore and I'm very sorry for that).<strong>

**My book is still up for sale, btw. Infos can be found on my profile-page. **


End file.
